En route pour Poudlard
by Victoire18
Summary: Tu as toujours rêvé d'être étudiant à Poudlard? Voici une histoire qui pourrait t'intéresser. Même si tu as plus de 11 ans ;) Première publication sur Fanfiction


Bonsoir, je m'appelle Joseph et je vais vous raconter mon histoire. Une histoire assez spéciale, enfin pour moi en tous cas. Avant la semaine dernière ma vie était normale, je vis dans la banlieue de Londres dans une petite maison avec ma sœur, mes parents et mon chien. J'ai 13 ans, je vais au collège je fais du sport et de la musique, le soir je joue avec mes amis. Bref une vie banale et routinière. Cependant, samedi dernier, alors que nous prenions le petit déjeuner en famille, j'ai reçu une lettre plutôt surprenante.

 _Collège de Poudlard, Ecole de sorcellerie_

 _Directrice_ _: Moyra McGregor_

 _Cher Mr Follet,_

 _Nous nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous bénéficiez d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Cependant, suite à une erreur de notre part, vous auriez dû intégrer notre école il y a déjà deux ans._

 _Nous nous excusons de cette erreur et vous proposons d'effectuer un stage de remise à niveau pendant le reste de cette année avant d'intégrer l'année prochaine Poudlard en rejoignant les élèves de votre âge._

 _Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et les équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _Nous vous proposons de commencer ce stage de remise à niveau dès la rentrée des vacances de Pâques, le dimanche 19 avril._

 _Etant un né-moldu, un sorcier viendra vous voir le 11 avril à 10 heures afin de vous expliquer le fonctionnement de notre monde et vous accompagnera pour acheter vos fournitures._

 _Veuillez, monsieur, accepter nos excuses les plus sincères pour cette erreur,_

 _Fergus Fuwkes,_

 _Directeur-adjoint_

Alors, bien sûr, comme tout le monde, j'avais entendu parler de Harry Potter, j'ai lu tous les livres et vu les films. Je suis même devenu fan de cette histoire.

J'ai donc tout de suite pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une blague d'un de mes amis à qui j'ai révélé mon engouement pour le sorcier.

Je n'ai pas pensé à en parler à mes parents. Alors qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque, ce samedi, à 10 heures, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Je n'ai pas tout de suite fait le rapport entre cet inconnu à notre porte et la lettre, mais lorsque je l'ai vu rentré, habillé d'une espèce de robe verte foncé, je me suis senti idiot. Je l'invitai à rejoindre ma famille dans le salon où il prit la parole.

\- Bonjour, Liren Poerta, du département de la coopération magique internationale. J'ai été envoyé par le collège Poudlard afin de vous informer sur le monde magique et je vous accompagnerai ensuite au chemin de traverse afin que votre enfant puisse acheter les affaires qui lui seront nécessaire pour se rendre à Poudlard.

\- Pardon…, _lui répondit ma mère troublée_ , qui êtes-vous ?

\- Liren Poerta, du département de la coopération magique internationale, je suis ici pou…

\- Enfin, monsieur !, _le coupa mon père_ , que racontez vous ? A vous entendre, vous sortez droit de ces livres que mon fils aime bien, comment ça s'appelle déjà ?, _me demanda-t-il._

\- Harry Potter, _lui répondis-je_. Papa, Maman, faut que je vous dise. J'ai reçu une lettre la semaine dernière. Vous savez, la lettre avec un cachet derrière ? Et elle me parlait de ça. Mais j'ai cru que c'était une blague, enfin… La magie ne peut pas exister !

\- Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé ?, _me demanda maman._

\- Mais je croyais que c'était une blague de Danny !

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger dans votre conversation qui m'a l'air intéressante, _reprit le sorcier_. Vous savez, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me rends dans une famille moldue, et croyez-le ou non, ce genre de situation est plutôt rependue, _dit-t-il, amusé_. Surtout depuis la sortie de ces livres. Je vous propose de vous assoir tranquillement et je vous explique tout.

\- Très bien, _lui répondit mon père._

Alors, on s'assit tous sur le canapé du salon, je suis allé chercher du café et Mr Liren Poerta à commencé à nous parler de la magie. Ce n'était pas très différent de ce que j'ai lu dans Harry Potter, et lorsque je lui ai demandé comment cela ce faisait, il m'a expliqué que l'auteur, qui est apparemment une sorcière, avait réussi à cacher son œuvre au monde de la magie jusqu'à que trop de monde ai lu ses livres pour que le ministère de la magie puisse modifier les souvenirs de tout le monde.

Il m'a expliqué qu'à mon arrivé, je serai reparti dans une maison et qu'un emploi du temps avait été préparé afin que je rattrape mon retard. Je partagerais mon dortoir avec des garçons de mon âge mais suivrais des cours de première, deuxième et troisième année ainsi que des cours particuliers.

Alors qu'il expliquait les cours dispensés à l'école, je remarquai enfin ma petite sœur qui nous avait rejoints. Elle aussi est fane du sorcier, je pense qu'elle l'est même plus que moi ! Elle regardait le sorcier avec une lueur d'admiration et d'excitation.

Lorsque mes parents nous demandèrent de sortir afin qu'ils puissent parler en privé à Mr Liren - surement des inquiétudes qu'ils avaient et dont ils ne voulaient pas parler devant nous – ma sœur s'est jetée sur moi et m'a bombardé de questions.

L'après-midi, nous sommes allés au Chemin de traverse, celui-ci est merveilleux. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder dans tous les sens, comme un gamin à Noel et quand j'ai aperçu le magasin de quidditch, j'ai cru que je n'allais plus jamais pouvoir me détacher de la vitrine !

Cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas réussis à dormir, ni la suivante. J'étais tellement excité à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard. Et je pensais à tous ces fans d'Harry Potter comme moi, qui ont toujours rêvés du jour où ce qui vient de m'arriver leur arrivera. J'avais envie de le crier sur tous les toits, de le dire à mes amis et d'en parler sur internet. Bien sûr, j'en n'en fis rien.

Le 19 je me suis levé tôt, enfaite je n'avais pas réussis à dormir de la nuit. J'avais peur d'oublier quelque chose, et aussi de quitter mes parents. Ma sœur ma fait promettre de lui envoyer des lettres toutes les semaines et de lui rapporter des trucs de Poudlard.

A 10 heures, Mr Liren est arrivé chez moi. Nous avons pris la voiture pour Kingscross, j'ai dit au revoir à ma famille puis j'ai rejoint la voie 9 ¾. Mr Liren me dit l'heure du départ et après quelques politesses, je suis monté dans le train. En route pour Poudlard.


End file.
